


need you now

by groovychick5742002



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovychick5742002/pseuds/groovychick5742002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crazy times with the avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	need you now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whose Turn Is It Anyway?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/452507) by [FrostIron_ed (Thorki_ed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/FrostIron_ed), [Thorki_ed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Thorki_ed). 



> I only own the O C members of this story. Marvel comics owns the avengers.

Bucky Barnes & Steve Rodgers "captain America"   
Mentions of the avengers

Captain America was asleep tossing & turning dreaming about the winter soldier. Bucky watched him from his window. Cap had taken to sleeping in the nude as of late. He had picked up the idea from Thor after accidentally walking in on him while he was sleeping. "Hey buddy, time to wake up! Oh shoot! I'm so sorry man!, he said, as he tore off the covers finding Thor completely naked, his cock fully erect & spilling precum like a hose. " what madness is this?!, yelled Thor. Can I help you captain?" "Nope," replied Steve, " I'm gonna go see if the others are ready to go on the mission." "Come back here please Steve," said Thor. " I should go check on the others," replied captain America. Thor got up and walked towards him. Steve backed up towards the door. Thor got right next to him & pulled him into his arms, cradling him while saying " I understand what is going on here captain." " not really Thor," cried Steve, " I'm not sure what you think is going on here, please let me leave here." Also, you are messing up my pants. I'm gonna go see if the others are awake." " alright then cap, " said Thor. All of a sudden, Loki appeared, startling both of them. " have I interrupted an intimate moment?", he asked, that sly grin appearing on his face. "Oh my brother, what would our father say about this? " that would be the last thing on his mind Loki," replied Thor. "I thought you perished on that outskirts planet. He walked towards Loki, putting his hands on Loki`s face. " I thought I had lost you forever dear brother" cried Thor. " we will speak about this later Thor, " said Loki.   
"I'm not sure what is going on here Thor", said Steve, " however, I would rather not have this discussion here. Let's speak about this later on. I've gotta go back to my room & get some sleep." Alright Steve," replied Thor, "I will speak with you later on in the day". Steve went back to his room & removed his clothing, just leaving his boxers covering his already semi hard cock. He climbed into bed & went to sleep. Slowly, the window opened, & the winter soldier climbed into the room. He walked slowly towards the bed, controlling both his movements & his breathing whilst he made his way to the bed. He put his hand on Steve's chest, ever so slowly dragging it all the way down towards his sex. He removed his clothing slowly as to not wake Steve up right away. Steve stirred slightly, a low growl emanating from his chest, startling Bucky just enough to make him slightly back away. Then, he pulled the blankets back, & crawled onto Steve's lap. He pulled down his boxers & put his hands & mouth onto Steve's cock, licking & sucking every single inch of the beautiful & thick member. Steve started to put his hands on Bucky, not knowing that it was in fact him. Bucky slowly engulfed him, continuously licking the shaft & gently squeezing the balls. Steve started to arch his back at this moment. "Dammit Bucky! Keep going I'm so close! ", he yelled, eyes still closed. "Fuck yes!!" He came hard into Bucky`s mouth, pure semen pouring out of the captain. Bucky took the slick shaft & enveloped himself onto it. Steve awoke, immersed in this loving embrace. He put his hands on the winter soldier, bringing him towards & cradling him while Bucky rode him like a dream. He then passionately kissed Bucky for what seemed like forever. Bucky came not to soon after, crying into Steve's shoulder. He gave Bucky a few quick kisses as he gently pulled out. Quick as a bullet, Bucky pulled Steve on top of him & passionately kissed him for a few minutes. "You up for another round already?," asked Steve. "Yes indeed," replied Bucky. Steve kissed him all over. "Need you inside me," yelled Bucky. "Copy that," said Steve. He stroked his cock a few times & gently inserted himself into Bucky. He kissed him on his face & neck. He held his hands moving together. Bucky started to cry a little bit,,. Steve nuzzled his cheek. They came together, slowly. Meanwhile, Tony Stark was walking & talking with the other avengers. " I think that this will work out just fine. I'll just see if Steve is awake." " Mr Stark," replied Jarvis, " captain America is busy at the moment. Also, he's not alone." "Everyone is here except cap Jarvis. Who could possibly be in there with him?" "I believe that he is called the winter soldier Tony," said Jarvis. "Oh shoot Tony," yelled the black widow, "We have to get in there right now."  
"Tony," yelled Jarvis, "that's not a good idea. You see, he's perfectly fine & it's better that you all leave them alone for now." "That's bull shit Jarvis," said Tony, "I'm going in right now. Captain, I'm not sure what is going on here.... oh shit my bad cap, dammit Jarvis! Why didn't you say they were nude?" "I thought that my saying they were alone & needed to be that way for now meant that you shouldn't go traipsing on into captain Rodgers room. I'm not sure what you think I should be saying here other than I told you so..." " Steve please tells us why this is happening right now between you & the winter soldier!"yelled the black widow." "Is this allowed," asked Thor. "Certainly, replied Jarvis, "however, it's never actually happened before." "That you no of jar," replied Tony. " I don't understand why this is going on here," asked Hawkeye."I'm not sure what to tell you about this current situation", cried Steve." It's not as crazy as you all might think," said Bucky, "I remembered everything about Steve & how I felt about him." Thor walked towards the two of them slowly. He put both of his hands on their cheeks gently caressing their faces. "I understand," said Thor, "I've had a few same sex lovers before." Key word love eh Thor?", asked Tony. "Yes indeed friend Tony. I see nothing but love between the two of them." "Oh Thor," cried Steve, "I'm so in love with Bucky. I no that you all will probably not understand why this is happening, however, we are very much in love."  
Suddenly, captain starts to slowly cup & run his hand around Bucky`s cock. The winter soldier started to arch his back & kiss captain Rodgers neck. "Wait a sec there cap," said Tony, "what exactly are you trying to do right now?" "I was going to suck him off, but, I've never actually done that before so I thought I would just give him a hand job." "Dear captain," said Loki who had just walked into the room, "I will give u a lesson on this. There is nothing to fear. It's perfectly natural. Your lover will enjoy this more than you can ever no." "Wait a minute," yelled Tony "I thought that you died on that planet. Thor told us that you had perished in battle as he put it." "I assure you Tony,," replied Loki, "I'm very much alive." "Okay Loki," replied captain Rodgers. "Agent Barton," purred Loki, " May I use you for an example?" "What now?", asked a very confused yet visibly turned on Hawkeye, "I'm not sure about this." "I assure you that I will be ever so gentle," said Loki," come over here please & let me love you. You appear to want this... sweet Clint." "Why can't Natasha do this for Hawkeye?", asked Tony, "that would make more sense than Loki." "Because, Clint & Loki made love a few times when he was working with Loki in New York a few months ago." "Is this true Clint?", asked Tony, "it is Tony," replied Hawkeye, "I no that this might have been a conflict of interest while I was under his control. Not the first time in my life that this has occurred, certainly, however, I had wanted this even subconsciously. I needed Loki`s touch so badly, that I would practically beg him for this." Clint thought about when they had first been intimate & he started to remove his clothing slowly as he was being kissed & touched. Loki walked over to him, he got down on his knees in front of agent Barton. Loki pawed Clints cock through his pants.   
"You all no about my knot right?", asked Loki. "What this now?", replied the avengers in unison except for Thor. "Umm," well now, said Loki, " you see, my cock has an elevated sack at the base. It extends & grows while I'm aroused & engaged in intimate acts. It's holds my partner in place even after the moment has ended. "Okay, so does this make your cock bigger than usual?", asked Tony. "Quite a bit bigger in fact," said Loki. "Would you like to see my cock Tony?" "Perhaps a bit later on Loki," replied Tony, " I'm not sure what to make of this right now. Maybe you should show that to Steve & Bucky. I'm pretty certain that I wouldn't no what to do with your cock. Never had to deal with some other guys junk before." "It's not that different from a lady's "junk" did you say? I can teach all of you if you are up to the task" "I'm in", said Bruce banner aka hulk, "could you show us how to make your partner cum with the very anticipation of your coupling?" "Certainly my dear Dr banner", purred Loki, "how would you like to see Clint just at his peak before I allow him the pleasure of cumming all over either my hand or down my throat?" "We have a choice?...", asked Tony, "I guess if I truly have a say in the matter I will choose down your throat. Be a nice change of pace eh?" "I'll second that", yelled Jarvis, " give him hell agent Barton!!" "Jarvis dear," said Tony, " you don't get a vote in this either way." " Loki," said Clint, "I need you to love me right now. Please suck me off. I'm not gonna last for much longer." "Yes Clint my darling," replied Loki, "I'm gonna make you feel so incredibly good."  
"Here is what you need to do for your lover captain Rodgers," said Loki. "First, you make certain that they are in the mood. This is key to the entire process. You see, if they aren't ready for your lovemaking, there's no reason to start in the first place." "Makes sense," replied captain America, " how do I get my mouth onto the tip & rest of the shaft?" "Second tip, you must relieve yourself of any & all fears about this loving gesture. Next, place your mouth near his crotch & inhale the scent. I'm not gonna lie to you cap, it's not gonna smell like roses, however, like a anything else, you gotta get used to this. You & your lover can't just jerk each other off. There are many different ways to make love. Now, drop down & start to lick Bucky`s cock. No need to engulf his dick on the first try." "Okay," said cap, "I'm going for it. I love you so much buck." He dropped his head down, licking & sucking the shaft, then relaxing his jaw. Bucky watched him, his hands on captain Rodgers` head. Everyone watched as captain Rodgers sucked off Bucky & they started to cry in unison, watching the both of them make love to each other. Tony grabbed Thors` arms, pulling them apart and clutched his chest. Thor cradled him & lightly spooned near black widow. She clutched his hands and cried, gasping for air. "This is exactly what you needed sweet captain," said Loki, " I'm pretty sure that you can figure the rest of this on your own. Do you need any help with the other situations that can happen between you & Bucky?" "I think that we'll be able to figure out how this all works Loki. I appreciate your helping me get this straightened out so to speak." "Thank you Loki," said Bucky, "we'll be so very busy with all the lovin`` I'm not gonna be able to figure out anything else." "That's all I needed to hear my darlings."  
"I'm gonna go see if Jarvis has figured out how the mission has gone for those shield agents," said Tony, "I'll be back in a few minutes. While I'm gone, please take copious notes for my research on Asgardian biology and mating rituals." "Will do Tony," yelled Bruce, "how detailed do you want them to be?" "As much as you see fit I guess," replied Tony, " "do you have this gift also Thor?," asked Bruce. " I do. It does help me feel more whilst engaging in the act or acts of lovemaking. I don't need to show this to you all do I?", replied Thor. "It might be helpful for my research," said Bruce, "I would like to possibly do a comprehensive comparison between the two of you. Not wanting to see the both of you engage in relations with each other of course. That would be awkward eh?". "I don't think that you could figure this out without having the two of us loving either each other or different people.", said Loki, "Perhaps maybe you would like to make love with either myself or Thor?" "Umm sure," said Bruce, "I will choose Thor. No offense meant towards you Loki of course." "Not at all sweet doctor," replied Loki, "have fun. I'll speak with you later on. Enjoy yourselves!   
"Now Thor," said Bruce, "how should we make love?" "Do you want to hulk out or stay how you are now?", asked Thor, "either way would work if you want my opinion on this Bruce." " I wouldn't wanna inadvertently squish you while trying to love you Thor." "I understand that completely, however, trust me when I tell you, that won't happen between you and I." "Okay, let's get naked! I wanna see all of you right now!", yelled Bruce, "need you now!"   
"Hey Jarvis?", asked Tony, "what's going on in there right now?" "Well Tony," replied Jarvis, "Dr banner & Thor are about to make love." "That's not what I asked him to do at all," replied Tony. "Sir, if I may make a prediction about this scenario", said Jarvis, "perhaps this is  
exactly what you wanted to happen even subconsciously. Dr banner hasn't engaged in intimacy with anyone else in some time. I believe that this is exactly what he needs. Don't you feel the same way about this Tony?" "I sure do Jarvis," replied Tony, "however, I would like this to be on my terms only, not in front of everybody else." Meanwhile, Clint & Natasha were talking amongst themselves away from the group. "This is really fucked up," said Clint, "I would have to disagree with you on that in part.", said Natasha, " I do not think that this will be conducive to the entire process of the mission. However, there might be some good to come from all this love. Do you think that this will be productive or something worse." "I'm not sure that this will be productive at all. Not that the group couldn't use some lovin`, but, there are some acts that shouldn't be shown in public. I would never engage in these acts if I wasn't under some sort of control or spell." "Says the guy who let Loki suck him off in front of everybody," replied Natasha, "you shouldn't be so off put by this. I no that you really wanted that to happen Clint & you need to be able to figure out how that makes you feel about Loki & everything else in the first place." "I no tasha," replied Clint, "I need to speak with Loki about this right now. I'll talk to you later on." "Loki," said Clint, " May I talk to you about what happened earlier please?" "Of course agent Barton," replied Loki, "do you need some more lovin``? I'll be more than happy to make love with you either here or another room." Loki walked towards him a sly grin appearing on his face. Clint immediately tensed up as Loki got near him. "Loki," said Clint,"I'm not sure what you think is going to happen between us & I'm not gonna go along with whatever you think up here. Please don't take this the wrong way, but, I can't do whatever this was anymore. I would like this to continue as a more professional relationship between you & myself." "Alright Clint if that's the way you want this to be then I will respect your wishes.", replied Loki, "May I hold you in my arms one last time please dear agent?" "Okay Loki," replied Clint, "come here you big lug!" They held each other for what seemed like forever. Loki cradled him so close, Clint started to cry. The black widow looked on a tear going down her face.  
"Thor please take me now!", yelled Bruce, "I need your touch!" "Okay Bruce, I'll gladly make love to you now." Thor stripped off his clothing & laid Bruce down on the floor. "Why is an iPod on shuffle in the back of the room on country music right now?," asked Tony, "I would venture a guess that this is just a coincidence Tony," replied Jarvis. "I don't automatically think country when I think songs to make love to. Maybe some beyonce or R Kelly." "There are quite a few fun hits that span the decades in country music hits Tony," replied Jarvis. "Yeah, but couldn't we have chosen something a bit less corny than this? "I'll be there before the next tear drop falls" was playing on the ipod. You obviously don't listen to much country do us Tony?," asked Jarvis. "Not lately Jarvis, however, I'm pretty sure that this will not be the right song for now. Do we have some lady antebellum or Luke Bryan? That'll make do with the group for the time being." "I do enjoy that song Mr Bryan has with that duo Florida Georgia line. Remix or original Tony," replied Jarvis. "Original of course Jarvis. It's such a fun bromantic hit eh? It's so gender neutral & surprisingly gay friendly if you think about it." "That probably wasn't their idea originally, however, it's nice to see that sort of thing happen these days. I doubt that anyone has asked them about this." It wouldn't make much sense to change the song while you aren't currently in the room. Perhaps you could go back & change the song in there.  
"Okay, I'll go & see if they will let me change the song. We need a thousand CCs of Beyonce stat!! yelled Tony. "Maybe you should play some Joni Mitchell then miss Beyonce. You no, build up to her," said Jarvis, "perhaps this will get the group in a more emotionally charged sense of spirit. I'm not sure if what is currently going on here is the correct way to figure this out. I should probably get in the mix with one of them right," asked Tony, "I need some lovin just like everyone else in the room." "Tony," replied Jarvis, "please make sure that you put partition by miss Beyonce in the playlist. "Also, what about Pepper?" "I have a complete list of people who I'm allowed to make love with & I won't get in trouble." Let me guess... the avengers are all on there?" Yep," said Tony, " she's perfectly fine with any or all of them. It's such a classic lovemaking track if I've ever heard one." "Amen to that jarvie," replied Tony, "it's so very sexy. "  
Agent Phil Coulson walked into the room. He picked up a folder that was on an end table by a window. "Phil?!," said Tony, "I thought that you had died. I saw you die. Loki killed you." He walked towards him, putting his hands on agent coulsons face. He kissed him passionately, pulling him to his chest. The rest of the avengers stopped what they were doing. Clint ran towards him, his hands touching his face. "Where have you been? I've missed you so much." "I had to stay out of the spotlight for awhile. I'm sorry everyone. I never meant to hurt any of you. It was a classified mission." Loki walked towards the door, "see everyone, I told you he wasn't dead. Just a flesh wound as I've heard in some theater production." "Theater?," asked Tony. "Loki was watching Monty python earlier on the internet.," replied Natasha. "Hahaha! I'm so tweeting this right now!," yelled Tony. "What is tweeting? Should I be concerned or aware of this?," asked Loki. "Nope you will be fine," said Clint. " I'm going for a walk outside. I'll be back shortly.," said Loki. "Be careful Loki," replied Jarvis, "not everyone else out there will be as loving as us.   
Meanwhile, Loki walked out of the tower towards the street. Almost immediately after, a band of British special forces surrounded him. "Umm, can I help you all?" " You are under arrest for crimes against humanity Loki of asgard. Please drop all your weapons & come with us now." "I believe that you are mistaken .." "commander grey. I'm head of these operations here." Loki walked towards him, he leaned over d said, "Mr grey, perhaps you are unaware of the current situation here. I seem to sense some things bout you." "Like what exactly?", asked commander grey. "Well for starters, I would have you believe that this is just a coincidence that you & your men are here. Also, I sense something else about you." "What might that be?"asked commander grey. Loki walked right up to him. "Arousal.", He whispered into his ear. Commander grey gulped & Loki immediately slipped his hand into the soldier's pants. He grasped his cock & started to slide his fingers up & down the member. Grey put his hands onto Loki`s face & Loki kissed him gently then passionately. "You no, I read a book about a man named grey who liked to tie his lover up & punish them in various ways with various types of instruments. My brother's lover had the book with her when they were both in asgard. Would you be interested in that kind of lovemaking?" "I would," replied commander grey. "Come for me commander!", yelled Loki. Commander grey grunted out & came in Loki`s hand. Loki put his hand to his lips & licked the soldier's cum off with a sly sexy grin on his face. Commander grey panted & yelled out "I'm sorry team. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me for this transgression." "Understood commander grey," replied lieutenant Sanders, "You were not at fault here. Loki is to be blamed for this." "Thank you Sanders." Sanders walked towards him & came towards his side. Commander grey thrusted his hand onto his face. "Oi, is Loki talking about fifty shades?", asked a private. "You," said Loki, " come here to me." "Umm I don't need that from you Loki, " said private baker.   
"That's not why I'm bringing you over here," replied Loki, "I need you to help your commander here get back into the house . I'll be there in a few minutes." "Alright, come on sir, let's get you some coffee or perhaps something a bit stronger." Loki put his hand on the soldier's face, gently kissing him on his cheek. " Loki, " said Thor, "brother, I'm gonna be honest with you. I need your help. I don't know how to tell my lady about this." "Dear brother," replied Loki, " I'm sure that you can figure this out with out messing this up." Loki walked towards him & put his hands on his face, gently caressing him. Thor leaned into the gentle touch, embracing Loki very tightly. They held each other for a long time. Thor snuggled Loki against his chest. "Brother, you don't need to think about this right now. I'll gladly tell her about this later on." "I love our teammates so very much," replied Thor, " I wouldn't want to jeopardize the team & my lady by telling her about this." "Don't you worry Thor, as the rest of the team says, I got this." "Alright Loki, you can tell her about our teams intimacy issues. I really would like to ask her to marry me." What was that with the soldiers?" "Oh just a small misunderstanding. I took care of it, err, them." "Umm guys," asked Tony, "why did Loki just give a special forces guy a handjob?" "What's this now?," replied the rest of the team. "Yeah that's something I can't unsee," replied Tony, "oh great, they are coming up the elevator. Jarvie, please do a bioscan on the entire group." "On it," replied Jarvis, "Tony when will that android body be ready for me?" "You wanna be in the mix here Jarvie sweetie? It should be up & running soon. Just a few little kinks to figure out." I'll check if I can be downloaded into the robot. I need to be working with the avengers side by side. That's a great idea Jarvis however it might have to be when we aren't currently the midst of a lovin spiral. And you are who again?," asked Tony. "Commander grey at your service. I'm in need of a place to sit down. I'm sorry if my team & I have stopped you all from your umm orgy? This is really something that I can't unsee." "Not the worst thing that has happened today commander," said Tony. Loki walked back into the room. He walked towards commander grey slowly, moving around his team mates. Thor walked towards Loki, getting behind him. He put his arms around him snuggling him. "Oh dear brother please tell me what you need to do with your lady. I'll gladly call her on the device that iron stark has." "Brother I'll call her myself about this later on. I need to be here for now. I must make love with the other avengers for I don't no when this will end."   
Meanwhile, Clint was snuggling agent coulson on a couch near the other avengers. "Clint," said agent could in, "I no that you have missed me since I was inadvertently killed a few years back. I need you to release your grip on me a little bit. Can't breathe here." "Just don't wanna let you go. Love you so much Phil. I was so unhappy when you died. He kissed him all over his face slightly nuzzling against him.


End file.
